supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Zeratul 100
bad luck siento decirtelo, pero si checas esto veras que va ganando smaspedia Logros Hola Zeratul!. He visto en Yugipedia (y en otras wikis) que los logros que tiene cada usuario se ven abajo de su página de usuario y no al costado como esta predeterminado. Te quería pedir si lo podrías hacer aquí eso, pues los logros al costado cambia la apariencia de las páginas de usuario y se ve mejor abajo. Gracias de antemano.--M. trainer SW 03:53 18 ago 2010 (UTC) :Muchas gracias :), aunque creo que algunos no les gusto el cambio (la verdad la página de inicio se veía mejor antes, pero entre que los logros queden abajo o al costado, prefiero que queden abajo :) ). Por cierto, he visto que has puesto mi cabecera de nuevo, no sé si te habrás puesto con Fenix o algo así, pero te comento que en la discusión de Fenix deje otra cabecera para que la veas.--M. trainer SW 01:25 19 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Complete!! He terminado con los logros (puedes verlo aquí), algunos quedaron mejor que otros, pero están bien según yo. Lo que no he podido cambiar es el primer logro, pues se ha quedado "pegado" (debería salir un Champiñón gigante, pero aparece Sonic usando una de sus burlas). Veré si se arregla después. Por cierto, te quería preguntar si se puede cambiar la posición de la descripción del logro (cuando uno deja el mouse sobre un logro, aparece la descripción de este) a la derecha. Si se puede ¿podrías hacerlo?. Saludos.--[[User:M. trainer|''Captain M]] Show me your moves![[User Blog:M. trainer/El próximo Smash Bros.|'SSB IV']] 20:10 28 ago 2010 (UTC) :::No me refiero a eso, sino que la descripción de estos vaya hacia la derecha y no a la izquierda como esta actualmente. Jejeje, gracias, me costo un poco acomodarlas para que quedaran bien :). Por cierto ¿me podrías ayudar con la Imagen destacada? No sé me ocurre cual poner, elige una por favor (puedes subir una si quieres, pero que este relacionada con Smash Bros.). Si lo haces, la pones aquí --[[User:M. trainer|Captain M]] Show me your moves![[User Blog:M. trainer/El próximo Smash Bros.|'SSB IV']] 22:07 28 ago 2010 (UTC) ::::Esta bien la primera pero... es demasiado pequeña, si encuentras esa misma pero más grande, sería perfecto. En caso de que no puedas, hay dos opciones. #Pones esa nomas, total las anteriores no han sido muy granes XD #Poner la última (XD, eso es poco probable, le pegaría un Falcon Punch al piso y sale... aunque el golpe que le llega es peor XD). --[[User:M. trainer|Captain M]] Show me your moves![[User Blog:M. trainer/El próximo Smash Bros.|'SSB IV']] 22:55 28 ago 2010 (UTC) :::::Mmm... me quedo con tu imagen, es perfecta. Gracias y saludos.--[[User:M. trainer|Captain M]] Show me your moves![[User Blog:M. trainer/El próximo Smash Bros.|'SSB IV']] 23:32 28 ago 2010 (UTC) entiendes? ¿pork dices? [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?]] 21:42 18 ago 2010 (UTC) wow pork se ve todo así, me refiero a esto, que se vea como antes. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?]] 21:48 18 ago 2010 (UTC) Re:Re je soloq eu tu me dijist en mi discusión que hay que hacer lo que diga la comunidad, no s a k te refieres, y pues no se lo voy a comentar en la comunidad (lo de los logros) [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?]] 02:34 19 ago 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Re a ok. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?]] 01:59 20 ago 2010 (UTC) Plantilla:Userbox Hola Zeratul. Te quería preguntar algo sobre esta plantilla, pues tengo un problema. Resulta que intentaba escribir algo con etiqueta esta etiqueta (creo que así se llama) pero no me funcionaba y se fallaba. te dejo un ejemplo. Este es el código Y así funciona la etiqueta:Pon el mouse en esta frase Ahora la pregunta es ¿Por qué sucede?--M. trainer SW 02:55 23 ago 2010 (UTC) :Esa etiqueta sirve para poner mensajes "ocultos" en los textos. Ej:(este). Pues tienes razón, tampoco funciona con ¿Por que pasa? ¿es problema de la plantilla?.--M. trainer SW 02:09 24 ago 2010 (UTC) ::No son lo mismo, pues la etiqueta que te mostré es para textos ocultos en el texto y se ven al poner el mouse encima del texto determinado. En cambio el otro () es para textos ocultos que se solamente al editar la página. Espero que no te hayas enredado XD. En cuanto a los códigos que me dices, lo siento, pero no los conozco. Podrías preguntarle a Ciencia o al profe. pues ellos se encargan del MediaWiki del sitio.--M. trainer SW 02:52 25 ago 2010 (UTC) PD: Mmm... entre el warlock punch y el falcon punch... podría pasar esto a tamaño descomunal XD Plantilla:Movimientos Especiales Tenemos un problema con esta plantilla en los personajes que no llegaron a Brawl (Mewtwo, Roy, Pichu, Dr. Mario y Young Link), pues el parámetro } al no escribirlo queda [[]] así, lo cual se ve mal. Si sabes como hacer que no aparezca (como en la Plantilla:Perfil), te lo agradecería. --M. trainer SW 15:40 26 ago 2010 (UTC) :Me gustaría que fuera opcional... pero si no se puede, tendríamos que recurrir a eso.--[[User:M. trainer|''Captain M]] Show me your moves![[User Blog:M. trainer/El próximo Smash Bros.|'SSB IV']] 21:58 26 ago 2010 (UTC) ::¡Muchas Gracias! Le hice un par de arreglos, pero la dejaste como quería (lo único malo que en el parámetro } hay que escribir Smash Final:, pero veré como lo arreglo) Saludos y gracias de nuevo.--[[User:M. trainer|Captain M]] Show me your moves![[User Blog:M. trainer/El próximo Smash Bros.|'SSB IV']] 23:22 26 ago 2010 (UTC) PD:Jejeje, gracias por lo de la firma, me costo un poquito hacerla XD SmashPedia Hola Zeratul. Te comento que Fenix me dijo que la wiki se iba a cambiar de nombre por '''SmashPedia' (este el mensaje) y me pidió que te avisara. Además tengo una duda, para cambiar el nombre de la wiki ¿basta con decirle a Bola o a Playsonic2? ¿o hay que hacer otra cosa? Saludos.--[[User:M. trainer|''Captain M]] Show me your moves![[User Blog:M. trainer/El próximo Smash Bros.|'SSB IV']] 01:49 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Plantilla:Vease también (Enemigos) Hola de nuevo. Te quería pedir que arreglaras esta plantilla, para que quede acorde a las demás y que sea solo para los jefes (creo que después podemos crear otra para los enemigos pequeños). Modificala como quieras, tienes ''chipe libre XD. Saludos.--[[User:M. trainer|''Captain M]] Show me your moves![[User Blog:M. trainer/El próximo Smash Bros.|'SSB IV']] 17:07 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Re:Duda Lamento no poder ayudarte, pero sé muy poco del MediaWiki, por lo que no sé el nombre de eso. Podrías preguntarle a Bola o a algún usuario más experimentado. --[[User:M. trainer|Captain M]] Show me your moves![[User Blog:M. trainer/El próximo Smash Bros.|'SSB IV']] 02:56 11 sep 2010 (UTC) PD:¿Qué paso al final con los códigos "plegables" que me habías preguntado antes? Plantilla para los escenarios Hola de nuevo, aquí yo molestando (XD). Te quería pedir que crearas un plantilla para los escenarios. Creo que lo mejor sería crear una para cada juego, aunque por ahora solo para los escenarios multiplayer (no las fases del modo aventura). Saludos.--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 01:01 16 sep 2010 (UTC) :Perdón la demora, estaba ocupado. Te diré las que recuerdo ahora y que más se necesitan: :#Para los eventos (de Melee y Brawl) :#Para los los ayudantes :#Plantilla informativa para los juegos. Un usuario uso una especie de plantilla en Super Smash Bros. y me gustó como se ve, creo que quedaría bien como plantilla. :Mañana sigo si quedaron.--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 03:30 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Creo que son esas plantillas. Por cierto, te comento que estaré de vacaciones hasta el Lunes 20 por el bicentenario de mi país ('VIVA CHILE MIERDA!!!.... perdón por eso, me dio un ataque patriótico XD) y necesito que la wiki este activa y se creen más artículos. Si pudieses pedir ayuda en Yugipedia para que algunos usuarios ayuden con la ortografía de los artículos (cosa que hace mucha falta aquí), te lo agradecería mucho. Hasta el Lunes.--[[User:M. trainer|M']] • Show me your moves! 02:10 17 sep 2010 (UTC) k te has hecho? solo para platicar. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?]] 02:59 18 sep 2010 (UTC) no aguantas nada aca a mi ciudad una ves llegó una advertencia de tornado y se nos fue la luz, por dos semanas, lo del tornado fue rarisismo se supone que en mi ciudad no pegan Tornados, pero así fue, el obre árbol k teniamos fue a dar a la casa del vecino de la otra cuadra, estuvo gachisimo, oye tuvo buena la borrachera del 15 y 16, me dolía la cabeza un ch....orro y k tal tu? [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?]] 03:18 18 sep 2010 (UTC) a todo dar bueno pues la verdad k no me calo mucho por5k despues de eso, los días se kedaron nublados así k no hizó tanto calor, a ys i, oye no iva a desaprovechar, oye acabo de cortar cn mi novia, y no me ha dicho nada desde entonces, kien sabe, kreo k se enojó. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?]] 03:29 18 sep 2010 (UTC) ps si, sonaste un pc acho, pero ya k, en fin, ya me voy bye, a si puedes responder algunas de las dudas de mi nueva entrada de blog, porfa ayudame bye. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?]] 03:49 18 sep 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki... no sé cual XD Hola Zeratul, ya volví de mis mini-vacaciones (ya sabes cómo son, atropellando gente en GTA, lanzando Shoryukens, comiendo asados, ya sabes XD). He visto que has modificado algunas cosas del MediaWiki y quedo todo bien, pero hay un detallito, el botón de los logros en las páginas de usuarios es todo negro incluso las letras ¿podrías cambiar las letras a blanco? Gracias de antemano.--[[User:M. trainer|M']] • Show me your moves! 01:19 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Re:Hola No te preocupes, un error lo comete cualquiera :). Los nombres '''oficiales' (por así decirlo) son los que aparecen en Smash Bros. DOJO!!. Digo "oficiales" pues es la única fuente oficial en español del juego, siendo que de aquí hay que sacar los nombres.--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves!~~ 17:49 2 oct 2010 (UTC) :Mmm... no sé, me gustaría que combinara con los colores de la wiki y que no fuera tan oscuro. Por cierto, tengo una pregunta ¿Me podrías decir que es esta imagen exactamente? Pensé que era el spotligth, pero no lo es. La cosa es que esta en wikia como nuestro logo... y la verdad no se muy bien. Voy a crear otro de todos modos.--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves!~~ 00:10 3 oct 2010 (UTC) :Otra cosa. He visto que has modificado MediaWiki:Newarticletext. Se ve bien ahí, pero cuando uno crea un artículo, se ve así ¿Podrías arreglarlo?.--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves!~~ 00:52 3 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Ya hice el nuevo logo y lo subí en wikia, míralo tu mismo http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Logo_SmashPedia.png. --[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves!~~ 18:49 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Portada Hola! He visto la portada que hiciste y está muy bien. Deberías ponerla.--Aqui estoy ¿Me dices algo? 12:39 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Varias cosas Hola Zeratul. Como ya debes saber, wikia cambio de piel... no creo que te tenga que decir lo que pasa, he visto tus comentarios en central XD. Bueno, lo que te quería pedir es que arreglaras la portada aprovechando este cambio. Ya sé que hace poco la editaste, pero ahora me gustaría renovarla. Me gustaría que fuera más clara, eliminar ciertas cosas (quitar todos los "destacados" y dejar sólo el artículo destacado, disminuir otras (wikis aliadas... es lo que más espacio ocupa) y agregar otras. Mañana creo que lo haré, pero si tienes alguna idea, modificalo a tu gusto. Otra cosa es que te quería preguntar que te parece el nuevo skin en esta wiki (debes tener todo un lío en Yugipedia... XD) y si deberíamos usar este o usar monobook.... para saber tu opinión. De todas formas dejare un encuesta en MediaWiki:Community-corner. Por último, necesito que crees las plantillas que te pedía hace un tiempo, si no es muchas molestia. Saludos.--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 03:01 9 oct 2010 (UTC) PD: Voy a crear un proyecto... ya verás de que será XD. :Bueno, he cambiado un poco los colores de la portada y la organicé un poco, por alguna razón no puedo poner el artículo destacado más arriba, si puedes arreglalo por fa. La idea que me comentas no es mala, pero por alguna razón a mi no me gusta.... veremos si la aplicamos. Queda un espacio vació en la portada, hay que ver que agregar... no tengo ideas ¿y tu?. Que bien que ya funcionan las plantillas, era unas de mis preocupaciones, muchas gracias. Por último, te pondré como usuario del mes. No he hecho las votaciones (se me olvido XD) y yo ya fui. fue nominado por Fenix, pero hace un par de meses que no edita así que ¡¡Felicidades!!.--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 18:02 10 oct 2010 (UTC) SmashPedia:Proyectos Hola Zeratul (o debería decir usuario destacado XD). Bueno, voy rápido al grano. Resulta que hay 5 proyectos ahora (acabo de crear uno :) ) y están todos mal organizados. Para empezar, los proyectos Proyecto Objetos y Proyecto Pokémon chocan en varias cosas, principalmente porque la mayoría de los Pokémon son objetos y los personajes deberían estar en el Proyecto Personajes. Además, veo poco útil un proyecto para subir imágenes, siendo que cada proyecto debería preocuparse de eso. Las soluciones que veo para esto son: #Eliminar el Proyecto Pokémon, informando la situación a los usuarios que pertenezcan a dicho proyecto. #Eliminar el Proyecto Imágenes, informando la situación a los usuarios que pertenezcan a dicho proyecto. #Organizar los proyectos, en especial las tares de cada uno. Dime que opinas de esto. También le informaré a .--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 17:15 11 oct 2010 (UTC) :Jejeje ¿este era el proyecto que ibas a crear? Bueno, esperare un tiempo para que Fenix conteste el mensaje y eliminamos esos proyectos. La idea del tiempo es buena, pero nos falta algo importante: usuarios activos :(. Además, la idea de los proyectos es organizar una gran cantidad de artículos, no un concurso... aunque podríamos crear un concurso en ese caso XD. De todos modos, esperare a que Fenix conteste. --[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 22:55 11 oct 2010 (UTC) PD:Hoy día lo hago... llevas como un mes con eso XD ::Jajaja no lo creo XD. Bueno, en WikiDex se ve excelente (gracias a Ciencia y al Profe, ambos ya tienen varios años de experiencia en las wikis), pero sigo pensando que Oasis aquí (debo destacarlo siempre XD) se ve bastante bien. Por cierto, ¿Me podrías ayudar con las categorías de las imágenes? Por ejemplo, las imágenes como Archivo:Mario SSBB.jpg o Archivo:Mewtwo SSBM.jpg deben llevar la licencia Art Oficial y las categorías como Categoría:Link o Categoría:Captain Falcon deben llevar Categoría:Imágenes de los personajes. ¿podrías ayudarme con esto?.--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 23:35 11 oct 2010 (UTC) :::Bueno, podríamos pedírselo ahora, creo que esta activo en este momento. Bueno, te quería comentar algo a los botones de editar (en Oasis, no sé como se verán actualmente en Monaco). Me parece que modificaste algo en Wikia.css o algo así y algunos botones se ven de color celeste, mientras que otros (como editar) se ven como lo deje la otra vez. ¿podrías dejarlo como estaba antes?. O al menos dejar las letras de los botones celestes a blanco, pues no se notan bien. Por cierto ya cree Plantilla:Proyecto Ataques, por si quiere unirte XD.--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 00:28 12 oct 2010 (UTC) ::::Bueno, parece que estas muy enojado. De todos modos te aviso que ya le dije a DarkVega, espero que haga las categorizaciones. Te quería preguntar algo respecto al fondo. Resulta que vi en Yugipedia que al final de las páginas aparecía una imagen de Slifer y en WikiDex también, pero iba rotando entre Zerkrom y Reshiram. Mi pregunta es ¿Podrías aplicar eso aquí? Tengo varias ideas.--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 02:52 12 oct 2010 (UTC) PD: No sirve de nada irte de wikia, de todos modos todo va a seguir igual... ellos seguirán ganando dinero con los nuevos usuarios, con o sin ti.... y prefiero (también en Yugipedia supongo) que sigas aquí ayudándome :) Pues... Aún no te han bloqueado y necesito ayuda XD. Necesito que crees la Plantilla:Eventos de Melee y que veas una cosilla de la Plantilla:Perfil, pues ahora cuando se deja un parámetro en blanco, aparece dicho parámetro, pero con el espacio vació, no como antes que simplemente no aparecía.--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 01:45 13 oct 2010 (UTC) PD:Tu página de usuario fue borrada de todas las wikis, por petición del staff... por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso :( :Bueno, ya la creé. Te quería pedir que pusieras en aquellas plantillas cuyo código copiaste de ahí, lo indiques en dicha plantilla (como lo hice Plantilla:Franja horaria)... es para evitar problemas futuros (no quiero que nos acusen de plagio como en PKMN wiki). Y aún no me has respondido respecto al perfil.--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 03:14 15 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Veo que estás editando Yugipedia (supongo que el staff no esta en todos lados... o sí?? XD), así que no veo que tengas problemas en ayudarme con el MediaWiki :). Tengo un problema con la tabla que hay en el artículo Movimiento especial hacia abajo, pues no la puedo centrar. Creo que te había comentado algo en la discusión del artículo ¿Pdrías ayudarme con eso?.--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 18:43 17 oct 2010 (UTC)